Who the hell are Sam and Dean Winchester?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted by FallenQueen2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Supernatural, or anything ealse that you may know that is famous. Please enjoy my story. And please tell me how you feel about it. Reviews will keep this story going.**

_Nobody's pov... At the Hale House..._

"Okay, SourWolf, why did you call me to your 'wolf only' Pack meeting?" Stiles asked as he entered the newly remodled Hale House.

"Well seeing as your the only human in the Pack so far-"

"We wanted to include you because you work just as hard as us, and you get more done than a werewolf." Isaac said interrupting Derek.

"Yea, that." Derek said annoyed.

"Cool. I guess." Stiles said as he ploped down on a chair.

"Okay, since the entire Pack is here, let's get down to business. The Alpha Pack has descided to come visit. So far I have detecked them alone this border," Derek said pointing at a map that showed the town of Beacon Hills.

"So far they haven't made an attack, or threated anybody in the town in anyway."

"Then why are we worried? If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done so by now." Stiles said sitting up alittle.

"They could, but I believe they want us when we are at our weakist." Derek said looking at Stiles.

"They don't work like that. I've done research about them. Talked to other Packs that has seem them or meet them. The Alpha Pack only cheaks on other Packs to see if they can keep the secret safe. They only destroy Packs if they do tell." Stiles said smirking alittle.

"Why didn't you tell us this sonner?" Derek asked glaring at his phone.

"You didn't ask. All you had to-"

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

"I need to take this!" Stiles said getting off of his chair and walking out the door.

_"Stiles! We need help." _

"With what? Where are you guys?"

_"Changelings. Hate them bastards. We need your help finding the mother."_

"Okay, text me your location. I'll be over in about 30 minutes." Stiles said hitting the disconnected button and hopping in his jeep.

_In the Hale House..._

"What the hell is a changeling?" Erica asked when Stiles conversation was over.

"I wonder who he was talking to." Scott said.

"Let's follow his, and see." Jackson said walking out of the house, with the rest of the Pack following him.

_At some random falling apart house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills..._

"Why would Stiles come here?" Lyida asked wrinking her nose at the building.

"I don't know but lets see if we can find him inside." Derek said entering the building.

...  
...

"Evil son of a bitch!" Stiles yelled as he was throw against a wall.

"Stiles! You okay?" Dean yelled as he rushed to Stiles' side.

"Yea. I'm fine. Dean look out!" Stiles said as he pushed Dean out of the way and picked us his can of hairspray and lighter and ignited the Changeling, killing it.

"Come on, before more come." Sammy said grabbing a duffle bad and running down the hallway with Stiles, Dean and the Pack following him. Even though the Winchester's and Stiles didn't know that they were being followed.

As Sam, Dean, and Stiles walked down the long hallway, the Hale Pack was wispering to each other.

"Scott, has Stiles ever taked about those two?" Derek asked noding his head to Sam and Dean.

"Not that I know of. I haven't heard of them intell today." Scott replied.

"Sam you take the kids and lead them outside. Stiles and I will find the mother." Dean said as they walked into a room with a bunch of kids in cages in it.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. Come on Stiles, lets get going." Dean said as he continued walking out of the room.

"How are we going to get around this guy?" Erica asked.

"Stay in the shadows and keep low." Derek said moving alone the wall, all ninja like.

"Dean look out!" Stiles said pushing Dean out of the way as the celing started to fall down, creating a barrier between The Pack and Dean and Stiles.

"Now how are we going to follow him? Isaac asked.

"We're not. Let's go back to Stiles's house and wait intell he gets home and ask him about it.

"Great! Now how are we going to get out?" Dean asked frusteraded.

"Let's just work on finding the Mother, then we can worrie about getting out." Stiles said dusting off his clothes.

"Fine. Don't have to be a bitch about it." Dean said dusting off his clothes also.

"Hahaha!" Stiles said handing Dean his bag.

"Let's go." Dean said before he hear a loud pitch scream.

"Come on!" Dean said running toward the sound...

**To be update!**

**Please leave a review if you like this story! Reviews = Update! I respond to all of the reviews! I'll P.M. the people with profiles and put my thanks at the bottom of A/N's for the quest's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Supernatural, or anything ealse that you may know that is famous. Please enjoy my story. And please tell me how you feel about it. Reviews will keep this story going.**

_Stiles' Pov._

"Oh my God, Stiles! What happend to you?" Lyida shouted as I walked in my house.

"Nothing. Why are you guys here?"

"We over your conversation before you left the Hale House and we wanted to kow what a changeling was." Erica said looking at me.

"Um, a changeling. Is. Um. Its. Um-"

"How the hell did you guys manage to hear a conversation, if Stiles was outside and you guys was inside." Dean asked loudly, oushing me out of the way.

"Oh shit." I mutterd slapping my forhead.

"Stiles. Is their something your not telling us?" Sam asked.

"No? Um. Hey, look at the time! Man, what a day! I tired! Sam. Dean. You guys know where the guest rooms are. Um, goodnight?" I said trying to rush to the stairs.

"Hold on a minute Abdulkareem*. What are you not telling us?" Dean said crossing his arms over chest.

"Did you have to use my actual name? You could have said "Stiles" or "Winchester" or maybr even "Dumbass"! You know I hate my real name!" I exclaimed. Then I knoticed Derek's expression.

"Did you say Winchester? As in the most fearfully hunters in the entire world, Winchester?" Derek asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yes." I said looking at the ground.

"What how do you know about hunters?" Sammy asked stepping back and taking out a gun.

"Um. Well you see. They. I'm-"

"Stiles enought with the rambling!" Dean yelled. Never the one with panchents!

"Come on, Dean, I thought John tought you better!" _Oh no! Not my dad! _I thought as my dad walked into the living room

"They are werewolfs. Come on, why would a grown man hang around with teens for anyway."

"Stiles you hang around werewolfs! Why would you! They don't have control-"

"Dean! These people are different then the other wereeolfs we hunted! They learnd how to keep control! Trust me! If they didn't I would have killed them all ready!" I said. Man, I shouldn't have said that!

"Stiles. Your a hunter? But. Why didn't you tell us?" Isaac asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"If I told you guys I was a hunter, you would have kicked me out of the Pack. I don't even hunt anymore unless it around here or Sam and Dean really needed the help."

"How do you know the Winchesters?" Bolyd demanded.

"I'm their dad's brother." My dad said.

"So. Your a hunter also?" Isaac asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Yea. I sorry we never told you! Its just. Well we kinda wanted to forget about that part of our lifes. Usually when people find out that the "supernatural" exist and that we hunter them, they usually end up dead." I said putting my head in my hands sitting on th chair.

"I forgive you." Isaac wisperd siting next to me.

"Thanks." I said looking at Isaac, giving him a small smile.

"Hold on a minute. You guys. Are you?" Sammy asked looking between me and Isaac.

"Yes." I said, a blush rising to my cheeks. It didn't help that Isaac put his hand in mine.

"Stiles your dating a werewolf?!" Dean exploded.

"Didn't I just say that!" I said looking at Dean.

"And you knew about this?!" Dean asked looking at dad.

"I was aginst it at first, but I found out they don't hurt people like the other werewolfs we've hunted." Dad to the rescue!

"God I need a drink!" Dean said walking up the stairs.

"Is he allways like that?" Erica asked.

"Sadly yes." I said putting my feet up on the coffee table.

_To be continue..._

_*Yea I didn't know Stiles' first name so I went and found a very weird name and now its Stiles' name! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Supernatural, or anything ealse that you may know that is famous. Please enjoy my story. And please tell me how you feel about it. Reviews will keep this story going.**

_The nexy day...  
Nobody's Pov..._

"So Stiles. How long have you know about the supernatural?" Allison asked.

"Since I was five." Stiles said with out missing a beat.

"Why so young?" Derek asked.

"I walked into my room one afternoon and their was this hairy thing standing their. I later learned it was a werewolf, not your kind this one didn't remember it human life when it changed, and my dad had to come in and kill it. After he did he killed it he explained to me what is was and what his real family job was." Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Have you ever killed before?" Isaac asked softily sitting across from Stiles.

"Yes. But I didn't want to. If we let them live they would just would have keeped in killing." Stiles siad looking at the ground.

"Do you have any other supernatural allies?" Lyida asked.

"Yes."

"What kind?" Derek questioned.

"A angle, a vampire, and a demon once." Stiles said smirking at the memery of Rudy.

"The Demon put Lyida to shame!" Stiles said laughing.

"I doubt that!" Lyida said.

"It's true ask Sam and Dean!" Stiles said smiling.

"What's the angle's name?" Scott asked.

"Castial. Or Cas." Stiles said standing up.

"What's the matter?" Cas said poping out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Scott yelled jumping up golden eyed looking at Cas.

"Hey, Scott! Calm down! That's just Cas." Turnign to look at said angle," Cas I throught we talked about this! You ned to stop just poping into places!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Can't really thing of what to write now. So I guess this is the last chapter? I don't know if I left anything out. If I did tell me.**


End file.
